Nicht Ka Gods and Goddesses
PANTHEON OF NICHT KA After the destruction of the Island during the battle between the demon Queen and the Djinn, the people began to rebuild. During the excavating of the island many artifacts where found, one of which was a inscription on stone in the ancient language teaching of the old gods that the Sassanids once worshiped. These four deities are called The Elementals. They are based on the four primary elements, air, earth, fire and water. The Rohani group sprang up from the ashes of the destruction of Nicht Ka, and turned to the worship of these deities, thus learning the theory of ‘Divine Elemental Magics’ from their writings. The Sassanids once worshipped a larger pantheon, but inscriptions of these four deities are all that were found. Their existence, having been rediscovered amongst the rubble of the ruined Island, has flamed the fires of the Sassanids, and they once again resumed their faith in the gods of their past. They have devoted the group called the Rohani to these four gods, and the Djinn acts as their guide The four primordial gods representing each primary Element are listed below : 1.) ANAHITA, GODDESS OF WATER : Anahita looks like a beautiful, light green skinned woman with seashells covering vital parts of her body, and seaweed to serve as a loincloth. She is a benevolent Goddess, oftentimes freely soothing the hurts of those who come to her. The magics of water carry powerful soothing magics in line with their goddess’s temperament, but those who search deeper into their tides, find not all waters are so gentle as the rain. 2.) ATAR, GOD OF FIRE : Atar looks like a red skinned, muscular male. Flames seem to dance about his spiked armor and helm. He is seen as fierce and competitive, following his passions where they lead him. Atar is also considered a god of War, and the magics of fire focus around that essence of destruction and fury. 3.) VAYU, GOD OF AIR : Vayu looks like a tall, slim light blue skinned male, with piercing sky blue eyes and a hook nose who seems to be normally looking down. His cloths seem to move with a life of their own. Vayu is seen as a advocate of change and seems capricious to those who don't look beyond the surface. Air magics are oft overlooked but focus upon speed and stealthy magics, or hurricane forces meant to change the world around them. 4.) ADITI, GODDESS OF EARTH ( and in some mythos is actually Gaea) Aditi looks like a light brown skinned female with a simple deer skinned outfit to cover her body. She walk around barefoot, and her hair is a flowing green tress. She always carries a bow with her as well. Aditi is a calm, peaceful goddess whose rage is only invoked when those she protects are harmed. Once her anger is stirred, she is a frightful goddess indeed. She is the goddess of Defenders, and also the goddess of animals. Aditi’s magic is centered on that of Defense, and Nurturing.